


The Sound Of My Soul

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [27]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Eavesdropping, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the butler heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May 27, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 147. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 27. 
> 
> Prompt from [mahmffic](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/) : Jack/Ianto, feather. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“That’s a bit kinky, isn’t it?”

“It’s erotic if you use a feather; it’s kinky if you use the whole chicken. “

Jack needed some new material. He’d used that exact same line with Ianto the first time he brought the feather out from a box under his bed. Ianto had come to think of it as “their” feather. Apparently Jack’s sentimental streak didn’t extend that far. 

Ianto moaned softly, aroused by Jack’s voice, even in the act of betrayal.

The monitors were meant to provide security, not wank-fodder, but Ianto didn’t think Jack would mind.

And honestly, he didn’t care.


End file.
